


something so wholesome about you

by mourningafter



Series: lover is a day [8]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: ChanLix, College AU kinda, Daydreaming, Felix is in college, Happy Ending, He wants to be a teacher, In Love, Lowercase, M/M, and its really cute, but cute poetic, chan is in love, kinda poetic, stray kids - Freeform, thoughtful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mourningafter/pseuds/mourningafter
Summary: chan is really in love, and it’s quite obvious he finds felix beautiful in every single way.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Series: lover is a day [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314281
Kudos: 80





	something so wholesome about you

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from hozier’s song from eden! give it a listen, it’s a very nice song ♡ i hope you enjoy!

there was something about lee felix that made him so beautiful.

perhaps it was the way he smiled, his lips turning up and teeth showing. there was a sparkle in his eye each time as his nose slightly would scrunch up, cheeks going red as it turned into a laugh. he would shake with joy, the shine never leaving his face as he covered his mouth with a hand, shaking his head in disbelief.

perhaps it was the way he spoke, his voice flowing smoothly. it was deep and gorgeous, one that was unforgettable. he could say one word to anyone and they would always mention how they could never forget his voice when they met again. it was comforting and careful, his word choice exquisite, and it made everyone want to stay beside him forever. he could tell stories for hours and no one would ever get bored of the way he spoke.

perhaps it was his touch, gentle and confused. he was always a curious person, felix, and it showed. he wasn’t used to touching another boy, of getting to know someone else’s body. inexperience was perfect on him. his fingers grazed across skin as he found his way around. his lips were clumsy on someone else’s, yet he was so peaceful to be with. he fumbled with clothes and he giggled when he made mistakes, but his hands were never rough or too excited. he took his time and went his own pace, and that was a sight to see.

perhaps it was his brain, so intricate and thoughtful. he never once failed to remember an important event, always days ahead of everyone else. on top of his schoolwork, such a hard worker, he easily rose above his classmates. yet, even though higher in an education sense, he never once bragged; he was humble with how he met challenges and faced them. on birthdays he managed to get someone exactly what they wanted, managed to write out the perfect card or paragraph, made the prettiest social media post to display his love for them— felix was so caring and thoughtful, never once passing up an opportunity to make others feel loved. 

this might’ve been why chan fell in love with him two years ago. he soaked in the attention felix provided him, becoming felix’s first boyfriend he would have. it was almost funny how nervous he was, but chan was quick to reassure him it was just a relationship— just because they were two boys didn’t mean the way they could show affection would differ.

so sometimes felix brought flowers back to their small apartment, a smile upon his lips. he would hand the pretty flowers to his boyfriend, telling him how the colors reminded him of chan that day. pinks and reds collided together in a single bouquet, and chan’s cheeks would turn the same shade as the rose in the middle of the array, thanking his boyfriend gratefully and pressing a kiss to his lips. 

mornings were chan’s most favorite moments. he would wake up next to the younger, who always managed to wake up a bit earlier than chan. his hair almost always a mess, sticking up wildly, always made chan laugh. he enjoyed trying to smooth it down as felix attempted to try and watch what his boyfriend did, laughing with him when he couldn’t see a thing. together they would slip out of bed and join together in the bathroom. one would climb into the shower while the other brushed his teeth; they would talk about their dreams and their plans for the day before switching and continuing.

breakfasts consisted of toast and the occasional eggs, juice or milk served along with it. chan bought felix a mug that said  _ pretty baby _ on the side, which felix squealed at the sight of. he didn’t stop thanking chan for days, flaunting the mug around everywhere. 

felix preferred apple juice while chan enjoyed a nice cup of milk, and if he was lucky, felix would brew him a cup of coffee. however, since getting with felix, he dialed back on caffeine to get back on track with his sleep schedule and stop the migraines. he would rather sleep with felix at eleven than sleep alone at one am and wake up hours after felix did. 

though felix enjoyed school, he loved telling chan about his future that laid ahead of him. graduation, finding a job that thrilled him— felix wanted to be a teacher. he loved kids, chan realized, and he wanted to help the next generation come into touch with their own future. his eyes would always light up at the conversation, fingers tapping on the table as he spoke about it like it was  _ right there _ , even though he had two more years left of college.

their dreams were within reach, chan would remind felix, and that always encouraged a big smile and a giggle, one that chan cherished in his heart.

two years with felix taught him a lot of things. he learned that looking towards the future was special to some people, and that would soon be the same for him. he looked forward to a future with felix, dreamed of one, even. one where they owned their own small house, one where felix taught at a local school, one where chan went on to pursue music. one where they would come home each night and tangle in each other’s arms, stories on the tips of their tongues to tell one another. chan grew ecstatic at the idea of growing old with felix, something he’s never once done with any of his love interests.

he learned that eggs were better runny, and that sometimes milk needed a dash of vanilla and sugar to taste better. he learned that dancing in the living room made the best kind of memories, and that messy kisses meant the most. he learned that felix was learning how to love someone with his whole soul, that felix just wanted to experience— and chan was grateful it was with him. 

college was meant to be a time to explore, and chan was happy to give that time to felix. they spoke often, having once been friends before lovers, and felix always told chan how he wished he could fall in love and stay there. chan’s heart raced in his chest when he suggested that they could fall in love, that they could become each other’s interests. he remembers the way felix giggle, and the words, “i knew you understood me,” coming from his mouth. chan will never forget the way felix wrapped himself up in chan’s arms, tangling them into a tight hug. it was beautiful.

there it was. beautiful. 

perhaps what made lee felix so beautiful was that he came together like a neat package. his smile brought absolute joy, his smile and laugh so melodic. his touch made chan feel at home, and the memories he made with chan made everything that much more. chan could never forget these memories. he could never let felix go, he could never fall out of love. he would refuse to— someone like felix was hard to come by, someone like felix deserved the whole world. 

college would come and go, and felix would begin his life. he would smile bright and hold onto chan so tightly, and chan would do the same. because chan thought felix was beautiful, and chan knew there was going to be a lifetime of love to come. 

there was something about lee felix and bang chan that made their relationship so beautiful.

perhaps it was the way they fit together like a puzzle, their fingers forever intertwined, their hearts beating one and the same. beautiful. 

**Author's Note:**

> i really wanna start writing nct fics, starting with markhyuck, so aaaa!!! but my chanlix fics make me v happy help


End file.
